With my arms wide open for you
by kudostogill
Summary: This is a continuing story from Come Back to me.Please read that first.Chapter two should be Rated MA, Smut alert. Chapter 4 Smut. Sorry no beta
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This a continuing story from Come back to me. Please read that story first. Of course it is GSR. I just can't seem to get this out of my head. It starts off where I left off in that story. These first chapters are going to be really dark and all has to do with what I feel that Sara may have going though as a child. If you have a hard time with Abuse and death then maybe you should wait for the chapter the wont have this in them which should be in the 2 or 3 chapters I hope. Because I want them to happy chapters after that. Work in progress so please hang in there with me. Oh I don't own CSI or the actors who play in the story. I am only playing with them. So please don't sue me. This is rated M for Smut/ language and the dark side of Sara's life. Oh I also don't own the song or Creed.

* * *

3/25/08 5:00 pm

I just had to write this. I'm the happiest man in the whole world. On the way back to our home a song came on the radio. I wish I knew who wrote it and sang this, but who ever did, and I will find out, they sang what I'm feeling right now. It has become my favorite song. It describes exactly what I felt when you told me. It's a good thing I have a great memory.

_Creed With arms Wide open_

_Well I just heard the news today.  
It seems my life is going to change.  
I close my eyes, Begin to pray.  
Then tears of joy, Steam down my face.  
With arms wide open, Under sunlight.  
Welcome to this place, I'll show you everything.  
With arms wide open, With arms wide open.  
Well I don't know, If I'm ready, to be the man, I have to be.  
I'll Take a breath, I'll take her by my side.  
We stand in AW, We've created life.  
With arms wide open, Under the sunlight.  
Welcome to this place, I'll show you everything.  
With arms wide open, Now everything has changed.  
I'll show you love, I'll show you everything.  
With arms wide open, With arms wide open.  
I'll show you everything--Oh yeah.  
With arms wide open--Wide open. If I had just one wish, Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me, I hope he understands.  
That he can take this life, And hold it by the hand.  
And he can greet the world.  
With arms wide open, Wide arms wide open.  
Under the sunlight, Welcome to this place.  
I'll will show you everything, With arms wide open.  
Now everything has changed, I'll show you love.  
I'll will show you everything.  
With arms wide open, With arms wide open.  
I'll show you everything--Oh yeah  
With arms wide open--Wide open.  
_

From this day forward, I will never let you or our son go. We will be married in 2 days. Our son will be born in June. I shall always hold you tight and miss you no more. I have you with me.  
You Came Back To Me.

With my arms wide open for you.

Sara was home and in a few days we will be married. She seems to be more relaxed. All this time away from her has made me think I just don't want live with out her any more. We need to talk a little more but I don't want push her. Right now all I want is to hold, love her. I will call tomorrow and see about cashing in some much need vacation. But not now. Now I need to focus on her and the baby. I need to fix this between us. Nothing in the world would take this from us.

"Sara honey, can I get you anything?" He said with the utmost pride.

"Um, do you have any juice?" She was a little hesitance. Not sure if he had been home much since she had been gone.

"We have OJ or apple juice. " Hoping that is what she may like.

"Apple juice would be great." "_Well he has been home since I been gone, I hope he hasn't been too lonely. Wait a minute, where's Bruno? Please tell me he didn't._

"I need to call the sitter to get Bruno latter or it can wait for a little while, It up to you?" Saying that so she didn't think he wasn't being taken care of.

"I think it will be ok for a night but I would like to see him tomorrow."

I came over to sit on the couch and hand her the drink. I wanted to sit close and puller next to me, but I don't want to rush her. I still don't know if she came home for me or the baby.

"Gil, we need to talk." She said a little shaky, not knowing how to start.

"Yes we do. But I didn't want to push you."

"I need to tell you some things, and some of it isn't going to be easy." Saying without knowing how he may react.

"Ok I'm listening."

"When I left, I didn't know where I was going. I thought I had to get away from everything I knew to be good and that was you. I went to hell in back Gil. And I still didn't get that closure I was looking for. I don't think it will every really be closed for me. My life is always going to have that big hole in it. I miss him, and I never even knew it. Yes he was mean and I should hate him for beating my mother and I, but I can't. Not anymore. I need to believe that he wasn't always hateful, that he wasn't always an abuser. It wasn't always that way. I couldn't look passed the last years of our life before my mother, well you know." _She started to cry and shake too. She wanted him to hold her but he was sitting listening._

"I want to tell you what I went though but Im afraid what you may think of me. I needed to know you wouldn't worry about what I was doing."

"Sara I worried the day you left and I was scared what you might do when you didn't call me."

"And for that Im sorry, but I had to do this on my own. I went to see my mother, but the part I didn't tell you was she didn't want to see me. I tried for several days, and it was the same thing. She just wouldn't see me. So I wandered the street for a week or so, trying to find some sort of answers. I found my way back to the house where I was born; hoping to find neighbors that may have lived there while I was growing up. But to no success I didn't find a sole that knew our family."

"I stop by the school and try to look to see if anybody new my brother, but not a person new him. No record of him. It was like he never existed. So I wandered further north to Tamale bay area."

"Can I ask you one thing?' He said before she started again." Did you wander like sleeping in the streets too or were you staying in hotels?"

"I stayed in my car. Slept in my car, ate in my car, when I thought to eat."

"Sara Honey you could have been killed." He said trying to hold his anger in.

"I know; I wanted to see what my brother went though. Those last 6 years of his life, it must have been so hard on him. I just couldn't shake the feeling he was so alone, helpless, hungry, and never loved."

"Im so sorry Sara, I wished you have told me." He was concerned and wanted to hold her." Can I hold you?"

"I would like that. I miss your arms around me. I think that's the one thing that kept me going is the love you have given to me. With out that I don't think I would have survived all those cold lonely night." He reached for her and wrapped her up in the warm embrace. He fought back his own tears.

"You don't have to keep going tonight." Thinking maybe he didn't want to hear more tonight.

"No I want to tell you, I have to tell you. It may help show you that I wasn't alone. You were always with me." She reached up to place a gentle kiss on his neck.

" Once I returned to Tamale Bay I found a motel near the coast. Small place but it suited my need. That's where I stay through the holidays. I wanted to call you on the 20th of November and tell you I remember that we were to be married on that day, but I couldn't handle the hurt that I knew you would have in your voice."

"That's day I had to find the Inn and the home that was so broken in my heart. I thought it would just suite my mood. It was still there and still broken. Know one has lived in it after all the horror that house brought to the town. It is falling down, with a big for sale sign on it."

"I stepped thought the door and it still felt cold. It was like there was no love ever in the house. I had to go back and see for myself. It had been clean from the Blood but I still remember where it was. It was like it was still there for me. I laid on the floor and cried for hour where his body laid. It was like his sole was still there. Like he never left. Too broken to move from the spot on the floor. It was like I relived that night. All the memory come flooding back, I know what truly happened." _Sniff sniff _

"He came home drunk and he was mad that my bike was left in the yard. My mother was up in her room drinking as usual. He slammed the front door. I knew he was mad, so I dropped my book, I can remember the book now. It was a Nancy Drew novel. I loved to read her stories. But I never could read that book again. It brought back all those memories"

" He yelled for me but I hid in the closet, right where my brother told me to hide if ever there was a problem. My brother was gone then, he was at a home for drug problem boys."

"My father couldn't find me, so he did the next best thing. He searched for my mother and found her. I heard glass break against the wall and my mother yelling back saying he was worthless and to just leave us alone. Then I heard a loud smack like flesh, then my mother scream in pain. I knew he had hit her; it was like he hit me too. I reached for my face, it felt hot. Then I heard the door open and some noises like some one was being drug down the stairs. Thump Thump Thump. Then it stopped. Some screaming and yelling; then nothing. It was so quite. It was eerie, the silence was so deafening. Then I heard my mother start yelling. _You bastard, you stay_ away _from_ _us. You leave us alone. I hate you._ Then I heard the dishes start crashing to the floor, and my father _said if you want me gone then you're going to have kill me_. Then I heard more pots and pans hit the floor. Then nothing, but then my mother started screaming again. _Take that and that, I'll show you, you won't hurt us ever again._ Then she started laughing like I never heard before.'

"I was so scared. I wouldn't come out of the closet. It felt like hours, and all she did was laugh. I finally worked up the courage to come out. I didn't hear my father speak again. I just thought he left. If I had known he was laying down there with blood all over him I would have never come down. I reached the kitchen and my mother stopped laughing and told me to come see what she did. She said that I would never have to worry about him any more. He was never going to hurt us again. I stepped into the kitchen and that when I saw all the blood, all over the floor and the walls and she was covered in it."

"I ran to him, and dropped to my knees. I didn't understand that he was dead. I thought he was sleeping. But the blood told me he wasn't sleeping. I didn't cry, I looked at my mother and she just smiled, happy that she had killed him."

"I don't how long I lay on the floor with him, but then I heard the door open and some strange men walked in, Im sure it was the police. Then there she was, the woman that took me away, away from everything I ever knew. I saw my mother sitting in the back seat of the car, laughing still."

"Ok that's enough for tonight sweet heart. Please." He said as he didn't know what else he could say.

I just did know what to say to make it all go away. I just need her to stop because I was worried that she was going to break right there in front of me. I wanted to hold her and tell her it would be all right, But I knew it was never going to be all right. She went through it once and then relived it again all on her own. She is so much strong then I will ever be.

* * *

Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 Im hungry

Ok so I thought I would lighten up a little bit**. So Smut Alert** Big time. It should be **Rated MA.** As I said before, I don't own them, Im just writing about them. Don't sue me. Oh I'm look for a beta

* * *

Ch 2: Im hungry

I held her tight to my chest. It feels so good to have her here. She cried for a little while. When she slowed I held her face, slowly rubbing my thumbs across her cheek bones. She has soft, kissable skin. All I wanted to do was make love to her, but I don't think it would be the right time.

"I've missed you so much." He said with compassion.

"I've missed you too, so much. I don't ever want to leave you again. I didn't think you would take me back after the way I left. But I had to leave before I made a mess of myself and our life together."

"Sara you will always be in my life. I want you in my life forever honey. And now we have created a life, from us."

"I know", as she rubbed her belly." I was also worried you wouldn't want him after what I did."

"Shh baby, don't ever think I wouldn't want what we made together out of love. Sara Im happy we created a son."

"Im scared that I won't be a good mother but Im going to try and be the best mom I can be." She said with some hard feelings.

"You're going to be a great mother; I have no doubt in my mind." With a huge smile on his face.

"Gil, will you... Um... make love to me? I really need to feel you, know this isn't a dream. I need us to become one again" She said as her eyes darkened with desire.

He didn't answer; He thought she would never ask. He leaned into her and captured her lips, his tongue bagged for entry. She allowed it and a soft moan escaped her throat. He tasted the sweet taste. He missed that taste. It had been so long since he had made love to her that he thought he was going to explode before he even had a change to feel her body next his. But he didn't want to rush it; He wanted to enjoy every inch of her. He wanted to please her in every way he knew how.

She wrapped her arms around his neck with her fingers finding that curl she so much missed to the back of his head. She thought if he did make a move soon she may not make to the bedroom. She wanted him right then and there. But when he lifted her off the couch to her feet, she knew they where headed, to there bed. The bed where they have found so much comfort with in each other. She missed this, his lead, his body touching hers, everything about him.

As they stumbled down the hall in each other arm, they knocked things off the walls. They knocked over the hall table and the chair next it. She giggled as he said _that's going to leave a mark, _smiling while kissing her, walking backwards though the bedroom door.

Once though the door he turned her around so her legs would hit the bed first. As they did, he helped her lay on the bed softly. He didn't want to hurt her or the baby. He is new to this entire baby thing too. Not to sure what to do about the womb thing but he was going to find out. A little afraid that he may hurt the baby but his member was telling him not to stop.

"Sara are you sure it safe to have sex with the baby? I just don't want to hurt you or him".

"Yes Im sure, we have awhile before we have to be careful. Now come here and make love to me."

She didn't have to say it twice he was striping her before she even had time to blink. He reached for her jeans and grabbed the top buttons and it popped then zipped the zipper. He placed his hands on her hip to lift and slide the pants down her long legs, leaving the thong behind. Her shoes were all ready off. Over the years he found out the she never really like wearing shoe, so as soon as she walked through the door her shoes were off her feet. Once the pants were off he lay down on the bed and kissed up her legs. He missed her long legs. They have the ability to do the some of the strangest things to his body. The way she could wrap them around him was almost inhuman. But he also new they were very ticklish right under the knees. This made her squirm in his grasp. He loved the way she made the little squealing sound when he kissed them. And just like clock work she squealed. And he just smiled bearing his teeth to rub the rest of the way up to her mound. He tugged on her thong with his teeth smelling her arousal. Her scent sending a wave of pleasure to his crotch. His paint was starting to get uncomfortable with the rise of his dick. He had to get out of them soon or he was going to have no room to work. He slowly rose up, undid them and shucked them to the floor.

She watched his every move waiting for him to retake his place between her thighs. She could feel herself getting wetter with every movement he made towards her core. She thought she couldn't hold on for much longer. She needed him to touch her, taste her, and feel her. She wanted him in the most erotic ways possible. If that was even possible. She wanted him to make her his.

"Gil I need you baby"

"What do you need me to do to you, for you with you, Tell me baby I need to hear it."

"I need you touch me, taste me, I need you to fuck me, babe I want you in me."

"That's my baby; I need you in the same way, I want you're cum on me. Oh baby I missed you."

With that last remark he didn't waste any time to find her wet mound with his fingers. He stuck one finger in and pumped her a little. As she moaned, he removed his finger and placed it in his mouth and licked every last drop, starting with the bottoms of his finger to the top and down to the other side. All Sara could do was watch as her lover enjoyed his treat. She moaned in a way that made his dick twitch. Oh the sound of her moan was an enough to want to taste all of her. He leaned into her and snaked out his tongue, first starting with her clit. Licking in a circle, then up and down, then across it, making sure he touched every part of the spot she enjoyed. Then he added a finger to her opening, then two fingers. Her hips rose with every stroke he made in time with his fingers. Until he exchanged the fingers for his tongue and vice versa, rubbing his thumb on her now swollen clit. He reached up with his other, up under her shirt to feel the bra and pulling it up just so he could touch her nipple. Squeezing, pulling and rubbing it to make it stand up for him.

She was building a rhythm with his tongue, with every timed flick, bringing her ever so close to the edge of destiny. She reached down to put her hand in his hair. Rolling her head side to side and riding the waves of the pleasure he was giving her. She was close now, so close that if he stopped she could still cum with out his help. _Yesss.. Babe… thatsss… it...dont stop… gona cum baby don't stop…_ He started to pick up the pace and placing a finger inside so he could feel her tighten around it. As she started to tighten up, he said, _Yess babe that's it cum for me spill all your juices for me. _And she exploded and he lapped up every last drop.

Her head was spinning and the stars were shooting behind her eyes. He rolled his head up to see what she looked like and smiled knowing that he still made her world rock. He placed soft kisses to her mound and lean up on his knees. He removed his shirt then his Boxer briefs and threw them to the floor. Then crawled up her belly placing kisses to her stomach tell the baby he loved him. Then he raised her up so he could remover her shirt and bra. When they were removed he pushed her down lightly and rubbed his hand a crossed her chest. Then leaning down he lick one nipple and blew his hot breath on it making it rock hard. His dick rubbed against her thigh, leaving pre-cum on them. She reached down with her hand and took a hold of him softly. She slowly started to pump him. He moaned into her chest, "_Ooo not to hard I won't last honey, but it feels good. _She slowed up but she didn't want to let go. He rocked a little in her hand, but he knew if she kept it up he wasn't going to make it. So he pulled out of her hand to grab it with his own hand to place it at her opening. He asked her _"Are you ready for me honey_. She just shook her head yes. "_Honey? Look at me_. _Please. _She opened her eyes and he saw those rich brown eyes looking back to him."_ Are you ready for me? Tell me honey." "Yess I need your big dick in me please"_

He positioned himself and slowly entered her moist channel, watching to see if he was hurting her. They both sighed at the same time. Finally becoming one, coming home to one another. He slowly started to move still very aware that she was with child. As much as he wanted to pound her, he thought he should take it easy. Just the feeling of her was almost too much for him to keep control but he didn't want to rush to fast. He wanted to feel the sensation of this love between them. He kept it slow and steady. She wrapped her legs around his mid section, spurring him to go faster. _"Baby, don't hold back, the baby is fine_,_ harder, faster, yesss that what I want." _She wanted more and he was giving it to her. "_Ooo yes babe I've missed this, you feel so goooooddd, mmmmmm." _He said as he picked up speed. His own undoing was going to spoil the whole moment. He reached down to rub her clit to help her catch up with him. He felt her start to tighten around him and he knew just a few more thrust and there was going to be fireworks. _" OOO Babe Im cummming come with meeee. OOoo Yesssss…. _ And as he said coming she was screaming his name. "_OOOHHH Yesssss GILLLLLL MORE PLEASE Yess GILLLLL.""_

With one more push, he spilled his seed in to her. He almost crashed on top of her, but some how he remember the baby so he just lean up on his elbow and started to kiss her neck, not wanting to break the connection with her.

Their breathing slowed back to normal and he slowly pulled out but never breaking the hold he had on her. He rolled so he was up on his side. He placed a long kiss to her lip while telling her he loved her and was always going to love.

"I love you too Gil. And Im so sorry for leaving you"

"Shh don't apologize honey, you had to do what you had to do. But please tell me when you are feeling that way again. I want to help you and keep you safe."

"I will and I know I won't feel that way again because I will always have you and this baby to help me see that there nothing in this world that can keep me away." She said before she wanted to tell him the rest of her time away. "I do want to tell you the rest of my trip, Okay? "

"You will but not to night, you need to rest and it will still be there tomorrow. I promise I will listen to you. I love you, but I want to just have tonight with you all to myself."

"Only on one condition." She said with big puppy dog eyes.

"And what would that be? He gave her the look like he wasn't sure he liked what's she might said.

"Im hungry. Would you make me something to eat?"

He laughed at her and started to kiss her again.

"That my love I can do. I take it your appetite is back with this little one here." As he placed his hand over her belly like he was protecting him.

"That is a under statement."

* * *

Please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3 Me too

Ok Here is another for you. Im not sure how much more of this there is going to be. I'm running out of Idea. But I will keep working on it. Thanks to those who have left review. They are helpful. They keep my wanting to write more. So keep them coming.

CH 3: Me Too

Gil Really didn't have too much to eat in the house so he thought take out would be more appropriate. He really hasn't spent too much time at home. He thought of her Veggie burgers and thought she might like that better, plus he could spend more time with her the first night. He also new they delivered which was better for the clean up.

"I have an idea, how about I order out, say maybe at veggie world? I know how much you like their burgers and sweet potato fries." Saying with the rise of that one eye brow.

"Gil how much time have you been spending at home? You haven't been working and sleeping at your office this whole time, have you? You know your back is never the same when you spend too much time on that old ratty thing you call a couch in your office." Saying this even thou she knew that answer to it.

"You really don't want me to answer that now do you?' Say that more as a statement more then a question.

"Gilbert Grissom! Please at least tell me you have been spending time with Bruno?"

"Now I can really answer that one for you. I have spent a lot of time with Bruno but mostly at the park. I even took him to work a couple of time. But let's just say he is just like the rest of the team, he really does not like Ecklie. And I really sure the feeling is mutual.

_Bruno's flash back_

_Feb 20 2008_

_Bruno was happy to just be where daddy was. He was at the place where daddy calls work. It has all the great smells and all the wired thing in the barrier I just can't_ get _in to. There were all the fun people that have come to home to where the mommy hasn't been for sometimes now. I sure miss her. Daddy hasn't been the same ether. I was just happy to be at daddy's feet when all of a sudden the door slammed open and the very Tall person come in yelling at my daddy, flopping its arms all around, then made a loud sound on top of the thing daddy rest on. That did it! Nothing is going to hurt the daddy person. I jumped up out from daddy's feet and started to tell him a thing or two about not hurting my daddy. Then that thing jumped at me and started to bark at me and it scared me so I grabbed the bottom of his fur and shook my head back and forth. This made the person fall on the ground and I let go and stared at him with my teeth and told him to leave my daddy alone. Then daddy grabbed my necklace and pulled me back and put the walker thing around it. I really hate that thing but then Daddy told me to sit and stay and to stop talking so then I was in trouble. I was just telling the person to not hurt my daddy. But then daddy said I did good but now daddy doesn't take me to the place with all the smell any more. _

"You should have seen Ecklie face when Bruno was staring him down and growling at him. If I didn't know better I'd say Ecklie pissed his pants."

"Gil it's a good thing Ecklie didn't have Bruno locked up. What happen after that?"

"Well let just say Ecklie doesn't come barging in my office. But Bruno is not allowed on the LVPD ground anymore. So that's when I started stay at home. But these last few weeks have been really busy."

"I would have loved the look on his face, but Gil what were you thinking! The lab is no place for a dog! She said to him not thinking it may start a fight.

"I know but I just couldn't come home. It hurt too much knowing you were not there. Sara what did you want me to do. You left me and I just didn't know where I stood…. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." As he stood to leave to go find the menu and try not to show her he was really hurt.

"Gil, wait." But he had already left."_ Great Sara, I know this is my entire fault. I'm just going to have to show him I still love him and that I didn't stop loving him. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and go after him". _ She slipped out of bed and grabbed his shirt he was wearing, put in on, and looked at her self in the mirror. She hugged her self tight; she could smell the sent of him._"_ _Go to him. He has been hurting too. Buck up and take that step you know you wanted before all of this happen._"

She opened the door of the room and slowly made her way to the kitchen where she found him sitting on one of the bar stools. She couldn't help staring at him. He looks like he had aged a few years. He grew back his beard and he was in need of a hair cut. His shoulder slumped forwards in defeat, and he looked like he hasn't had much sleep in the passed few weeks. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his back and laid her head side ways across his shoulders. He reached up to grasp her arms. But he didn't move his head up. He rubbed his bearded chin along her hand then kissed it.

"I love you Gil. That has never changed. Im sorry I hurt you. I never meant to do that. All I've ever wanted was to be whole. You're a big part of that. You have showed me a home and love. And it wasn't smart of me to take that away from you. I just thought I needed you to believe I wasn't that girl who was broken. That's why I left. To fix broken. I see now it wasn't me who was broken. But it took for me to go to hell and back to realize who I wanted to be."

"Who do you want be Sara." He said with the hope it was happy.

She turned him around in the chair. He had been crying. She reached up to swipe at the wetness on his cheek. He closed his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

"I want to be that woman you have been telling me I was. The strongest person you know. Gil I want to be that wife you been looking for. I want to be the mother of your child. I want to be yours for the rest of my life. I want to be that person you believe in once. The one you can share anything with. You make me whole Gil. I'm not broken anymore. And I see that now. It was you that made me strong. You're love to me. You're my family, my Life, my rock, my whole world. If it takes me forever to show you that, then I will show you for the rest of my life. I will never fall from your graces ever again. I will be by your side from this day forwards." She finished.

"Don't ever leave me again. You said once you weren't ready for goodbyes. Well Im not going to let you say goodbye again. That word won't ever be said between us again. Promise me. Promise me you will never say that word again." He said with still a tear in his eye.

"That my dear is a promise, that word will never be a word we will ever say to one another again. But you know we will have to come up with a word that safe to say." She laughs.

"How about "_Me Too_". It's a phase I would love to use to say I'm thinking about you.

"I like it. It doesn't mean goodbye. Its our feelings to each other. Perfect "

"Now, how about something to eat? Im hungry too."

"Me Too!"

Please Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4 Broken

Here another chapter. No new chapters this weekend. This Chapter is Rated MA for SMUT. I still don't have a Beta so All mistakes are all mine. Oh I don't own the Song Broken , Seether or Amy lee. Please don't sue me.

* * *

Ch 4 : Broken

_Seether with Amy Lee: Broken_

**_Lyrics to Broken_**_ : I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't want feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't want feel light when you're gone away_

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't want feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't want feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't want feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't want feel light when you're gone away._

_GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR_

She said she isn't broken anymore. Am I broken still? I have to think Im not. All those months away from her I thought I was going to go crazy. Not knowing where she was, if she was all right, what she was going though. Dammit I'm doing it again. Why do I have to have a theory to everything? Why can't I just let my feeling go? Just for once in my life I wish I didn't have to have scientific reason for every thing. I just want my self to let go of all the science and just live for today. Live for her and I. Yep that it I'm going to live for her and I and there no force in this world that's going to stop us. I'm going to start living and not work my life away. What good is working all the time, if you won't be able to enjoy life? Starting tomorrow, I'm going on sabbatical. I have enough saved up that we can live comfortable for a month. And still have enough left over to start this family. My son won't have to worry. And when I get back I will have to make a decision if I want to work or go back to teaching.

He look at the clock and he thought he had a few more hours to sleep before he should get up and start planning for the rest of their lives. He watched her sleep. It felt so good to have her next to him again. He missed her so much. The way she looked when she snuggled up next to him, like she couldn't get enough of his warmth. Maybe he could sleep comfortable now he isn't worrying about her out the on her own, not to mention that ratty old couch in his office did help. The thing should really be burn so know one ever has to suffer another back ach. He smiled, feeling her next to him, he drifted off to sleep.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

I few hours later he woke to her staring at him.

"Good morning, I think." He wasn't quit awake yet.

"Yes it is morning, good morning to you to." As she stared in to those eyes she fell in love with all those years ago.

"What time is it?" He said as he moved to run his hands down her side.

"Time for some lovin!" As she started to kiss his neck.

"MMM Keep that up and you wont get out of this bed for awhile"

"I think that was the plan."

"Well then if that how you want it."

"Yep" she rolled up on to his chest and started to kiss, nip, and suck along the crook of his neck. His hand slid down to her ass and helped her slide up his body so they were so close that he could fell every curve of her body. He couldn't take her licking his neck for long. He had to have her lips, those swollen lips meant for him only. With one hand, he wrapped it around the back of her head and pulled her to him so he could crush his lips to hers. Tasting and sucking the juices from her." MM Sara what you do to me. God honey I'm so horny for you. I need you on me. That hot, wet pussy around my dick, milking me for all I'm worth." She pushed her fingers down to his dick and grabbing a hold of his rock hard cock. Stroking it and rocking with her wet pussy just enough to add her own juices to his now full erect cock. "Is that what you want Gil, My hot pussy on your cock, you want to be in me showing me who you really are." "Yes baby I want you all, your lushes pussy, all of you." Then she pushed his dick to her opening, kneeling up just so she could slide down in a fluent motion. Filling her to the top. "Oh yessss that's it babe" Sucking in air as he talked, sliding his hand down her body to her ass and hips. Then sliding up to her breasts, to play with her nipples, taunting them to a peek. Licking his lips, then rolling his teeth over his bottom lip and rolling his eyes shut.

Sara rolled side to side then pulled up almost to the point of having him out of her, then slamming back down. She rolled her head back and arched her back so he could reach her breasts more. "Yessss Gillll ohhhhhhh babe that's it touch Meee. Make me yours, I'm all yours baby." She was getting close, too close, to fast, but her own climax was closing in. She started picking up speed, moaning louder and louder. "OHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSS MOOOOREEEEE YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS." She came hard but Gil hadn't cumm yet. As she fell down on his chest he rolled her over so now he was in control. Adjusting a little bit he start out slow, pulling out and slipping back in. Each time, he wasn't going out as far." Oh Yess that's what you want isn't it Sara, My hard dick in you YESS you feel so GOOD" He grunted, Picking up speed and slamming in. "OH BABY YOU ARE SO SOFT AND WETTTT OH I'M SOOOOO IN LOVE WITH YOU YESSSSSS SOOO CLOSE I'M GOING TO CUMMMMMMMMMM." He pushed in a few more time and Sara Yelled with him as they came together.

He slumped over her careful not to put his full weight on her, huffing and puffing trying to get his breath back.

"That was a wonderful way the wake up to you. I love you Sara."

"Yeah I heard that in fact I think the whole block heard you. I love you too." Laughing a bit.

"Well let them, I want every one to know your home." As he gave her a mind blowing kiss.

"What's gotten in to you this morning?" She looked at him in that confused look.

"I have a surprise for you. But first I have to call the office then I'll tell you."

She looked at him a little unsure of what he was up to. "Cant you give me a hint?"

"No! You just have to wait." Winking at her as he jumped up off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

Sara thought "What is he up to?"

* * *

Please tell how Im doing.


End file.
